The Bounty Hunter
by PineappleRave
Summary: Bounty Hunter, Emmett Cullen has to pick up his ex-wife, hot-shot reporter, Rosalie Hale and take her to jail! What could possibly go wrong? OOC/Read inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! :D **

**PLEASE READ! This is important!**

**Well, let me tell you how I got the idea for this little story of mine (well... its not mine but you get the idea). **

**I rented this film off of iTunes rofl, it was called 'The Bounty Hunter' and I loved it! I found it really funny and I just imagined Rose and Emmett in that position. :L I don't know about you but yeah, just give it a chance. I've basically tried to fuse the script to the story, I don't know if thats legal or whatever but I'M NOT GETTING PAID and I DON'T OWN the film or the characters or anything, I just thought it would be a good idea so don't judge :) **

**Hmm, what else? Oh, instead of like in the movie where the two main character's being in their forties, they are in their twenties in this. The reason is I just can't imagine Emmett and Rose being in their forties, that's all. :L Oh and this is mostly going to be RPOV, a little Third Person and EmPOV.**

**On with it...**

* * *

><p><strong>EmPOV:<strong>

I was stood in a huge crowd, it smelled like a fair ground and it was making me hungry, all I could see was red, white and blue. No wonder, it was the fourth of july parade strolling through New Jersey, all I wanted to do was sit my ass down and grab a dohnut or something, but unfortunately, I couldn't.

I had to catch a freakin' idiot who jumped bail, yup, that's my job since I got kicked off the force, a bounty hunter.

I watched the floats and brass bands that slowly moved by and my eyes travelled to a guy dressed as Uncle Sam on stilts, I studied his face for a few seconds and I instantly recognised him, bingo! Thats the guy alright.

I moved from my spot and walked out into the road, "Hey! You! C'mere." I shouted loudly, the guy looked down, his face dropped and he started backing away, I smiled, then suddenly my view got blocked, "Surprise." ah shit, "Not now Eric, I'm kinda busy." I tried to shove past him, "You owe my boss money." He glared, "Hey man, I owe everybody money." I laughed with no humor, I suddenly felt his fist in my gut, I doubled over a little then punched him hard in the groin, grabbed his shirt, headbutted him then threw him sidewards into the tables, that should keep him off my back...

I shook my head a little and turned back to my target, who was already getting away, "Ugh, you're really gonna make me chase you?" I muttered, sighing, I began running and it wasn't really that hard to keep up seeing as the guy was on stilts, he ran through the packed streets with me hot on his tail, I pushed through packs of people until he finally reached a dead end, sucker! I grabbed the wooden stilts but then he slipped through a window above, damn it!

I dropped them and ran in through the door to my left, I rushed up the stairs hoping to catch the little jackass, I saw him run through the door on the top floor but I heard him lock it, I sighed and rolled my eyes, like thats gonna keep me away.

I took a deep breath and shoved the door with my huge shoulder, not once, but twice before it fell off its hinges. I looked into the room and found it empty, I then saw an open window leading to a rooftop, where the guy had made his escape. This kid just doesn't quit.

I hopped through the window and ran out onto the roof just in time to see the kid jump, "Get back here!" I yelled before diving off the roof after him, I landed on a police van with the kid, I grabbed him and we both fell down onto the hard concrete, fuck!

I heard multiple guns being loaded as I rolled over, damn that hurts... "Take it easy skippy, I'm on the job." I said in a strained voice, I managed to pull my wallet out of my back pocket and one of the officers took it. "Oh wow!" He said sarcastically, ha, I recognized him, he was an ass to me in the force, "A bounty hunter, figures, hey why don't you get a _real _job." I sighed and lifted myself up from the floor, "Why don't you kiss my ass?" I raised my eyebrow and smiled, then I grabbed my wallet from him, the officer just glared at me. Ass.

The kid started to get up from the floor, I grabbed both of his arms and dragged him to his feet, "C'mere you little punk, I bet your mother's real proud of you." He struggled against me but his strength was no match for mine, I guess all those hours at the gym really did pay off, "Oh I'm so insulted, you know what? I don't even know who my mother is so the jokes on you pal." He said as I handcuffed him, "Turn around shit head and put ya hands behind your back." The high and mighty officer came to grab me, "What?" I said, looking at him like he was crazy, "You heard me." He smirked, "You've gotta be kiddin' me." I sighed, the little punk stood at the side of me started laughing as the officer cuffed me.

**RPOV:**

I stepped out of the elevator and into the already busy office, making my way past crowds of people to my desk, which was situated next to my best friends cubicle, Alice, who wasn't here yet. I suddenly spotted the man who I wanted to see, "Oh, hey Gary, did you get my e-mail?" I asked just before I reached my perch, "Uh, yeah about the suicide? He has a sister in Atlantic City, the address is on your desk." He answered, "Okay, thank you!" I smiled and turned around, putting my sunglasses back into my bag, I heard him mutter something but didn't quite catch it.

I finally reached my desk and placed my bag next to my computer, a sheet of paper caught my eye with my picture on it, ah, my mug shot, awesome. "Oh, haha, very funny." I then heard multiple giggles coming from behind me, I sighed in annoyance. I noticed a little yellow note stuck to the bottom of the picture, 'Don't forget court tomorrow! 9.A.M. Love, Mr Ed.' I frowned at the name, "Who's 'Mr Ed?'" I asked aloud, I then heard another round of quiet laughter, I suddenly heard a voice come from behind me.

"You know, I actually think its pretty sexy that you're out on bail." And that voice can only belong to Mike, god he was so disgusting, at least ten years older than me, I'm only twenty five! That makes him a creepy middle-aged pervert.

I ripped the paper in half and looked at him, "Mike, get off my desk." He glanced down, "Oh right, sorry." I sighed in irritation, my mind wandering back to getting arrested, "Its stupid that I even got arrested in the first place, I mean assaulting an officer? Its a joke!" Mike started laughing quietly as I switched my computer on, "Tell me about it! Been there... Say have you got anything on that suicide story yet?" I had to be careful with my answer, "Um, no." He started ranting on again, "Well, you know what I was thinking? Um, how about we work together on it? Like as a team and it could give us a little time to 'reconnect' in our, uh, relationship?" What the hell.

"Um, Mike, we are _not_ in a relationship. We made out _one_ time at the christmas party due to me being _extremely _drunk and _very_ heartbroken. I would've made out with Terry." I laughed awkwardly, Mike snorted a little then frowned, "You mean Terry the guy or Terry the girl?" I smirked, "Exactly, it really wouldn't have mattered." I said, staring back at my computer screen, "You're right, it doesn't matter, 'cause you made out with me!" I laughed weakly, inside I felt like I was about to vomit, "Yeah, I did." I suddenly heard Alice's chirpy voice come from behind me, "Mike? What are you doing here? Quit bothering Rose!" Mike glared but did as he was told.

"Oh thank god! I didn't think he was going to leave me alone!" I cried with joy and hugged Alice as she sat down, she looked beautiful as always, her shiny black hair was perfectly straightened into a bob, her skin was flawless and her clothes suited her perfectly, formal but sophisticated. She let out a tinkling laugh, "Hello to you too, I brought you coffee." She smiled sweetly as she handed me a cup, "Thank you, I just gotta go to the bathroom." I sighed, "Sure." Alice grinned, I set my cup down before standing up, grabbing my bag as I did.

I walked into the womens bathroom, thankful that it was empty and locked myself in one of the cubicles. I sat down and took my cell phone from my bag and called Jimmy, he was my old friend, I just hoped he would pick up to see if he would help me. On the third ring he picked up, "This is Jimmy." He answered, "Jimmy! Hey, its Rose from the daily news." I said, hoping he'd remember, "Rose? Wow, long time no talk, where've you been hiding?" He asked jokingly, "Um, right now I'm actually hiding in the bathroom at work, listen, I need you to ask around about a suicide, a Walter Lilly, Rivington Street, the night of June 23rd." I whispered to him, I heard him mutter the details before finally asking me, "Anything else?" I thought for a second, "Um, yeah, I have proof that there was a black SUV with stolen plates at the scene of the crime, I mean I don't know if thats something... You never know." I said, biting my lip, "Alright, cool, I'll give it a shot." I sighed in relief, "Great, thanks!" I smiled before shutting my cell.

"Who were you talking to?" A voice came from the cubicle next to me, I jumped, oh my god, "Mike?" I stood up and shoved my cell into my bag, opening the door of the cubicle to be met by a smiling Mike, "What _exactly_ are you doing in the ladies room?" I asked, staring at him wide-eyed.

"Well, I was standing out front by the door but that was starting to look a little creepy..." I narrowed my eyes, "So you thought _this_ would be the less creepy option?" He blinked, "Uh, yeah, I think so." I walked past him, "Get outta here." I said, swatting him with my hand, "Oh come on," He pleaded, "Let me buy you a drink." I scowled at the wall, god hated me, "I have a date." I lied, well, I wasn't technically lying, guys throw themselves at me everyday, but I didn't accept. I found it weird. "I didn't say what night!" I turned to him, "Well then I have a date every night! Every night until the end of time! Just _please _stop asking me!" I pleaded him before walking quickly out of the bathroom, I heard him laugh and say, "Love is so funny."

I glared at the walls and shoved my bag on my shoulder. God really did hate me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! How did you like the first chapter? :D <strong>

**REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW IF YOU WANT MORE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! ****Just dropping by to give you chapter two.  
>Thank you muchly for subscribing to my story! You guys make me happy! And a special shoutout for the person who reviewed, I LOVE YOU! Hahah :D<strong>

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own this.**

**On with the story... film... whatever. :L**

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV:<strong>

I made it back to my office, still annoyed with Mike, but I did some paper work to take my mind off him. He was such a douche. In the afternoon I had a light lunch with Alice and then during my break I decided to visit the scene of the suicide.

I caught a cab to Rivington and made my way to the roof of the building on which it took place, when I reached the top I dropped my bag to the floor, took off my heels and leaned on the bars on the edge of the roof, lost in thought, then the shrill ring of my cell interrupted my thinking, it was my mother.

"Hi mom." I greeted, silently scolding her for calling, "Is this a bad time?" She asked, sensing my distress, "Well, uh, I'm actually kind of in the middle of something," I said biting my lip, "Oh! But you know what, now I have you on the phone, if you were to jump off a building, would you choose the side with the trees, or the side that's a straight shot to the cement?" I asked curiously, well, it would help me a little to figure out if it was a suicide or not, "Well, the trees would certainly be prettier on the way down, kind of like a nice last picture? But it might break your fall and you could end up as a vegetable, and I don't think I could take that on right now." She answered, I raised an eyebrow at the phone.

"So the cement?" I verified, "Definately." She said, bingo! Even my mother said the concrete, surely this wasn't a suicide? "Why'd you ask?" She said, "Well I'm on a rooftop on Rivingto-" I started to explain but she took it the _completely _wrong way, like she always does, "Now listen here, young lady! You have every right to hate your life, I mean my god with some of the decisions you've made but-" I stared at the phone for a few seconds until I finally stopped her ranting, "Mom!" I shouted, she stopped, "I'm working!" I stated, "... Oh." She said, embarrassed, she actually thought I was going to commit suicide! "I'll call you later." I sighed, "Oh, okay. Well just to clarify we all make mistakes honey, but you know you married a man who made you crazy then divorced him for the same reason-" She said, "Alright!" I shouted, cutting her off, geez! I did _not_ want to talk about Emmett or the divorce right now!

**EmPOV: **

Well here I was, sat in a damn jail cell with that smart ass little punk and another low life. Then my saviour walked around the corner, my former police partner and good friend, Jasper Whitlock, "I'll take the big ugly one." He announced... Thanks dude. Well at least I was getting out of this dump.

A police officer escorted me out of the cell and I was met face to face with Jasper, well, more like chin to eyes, Jazz was shorter than my built 6'6 frame.

We left the station and Jazz drove to the nearest Café, "I do _not_ like getting these phone calls." He piped up as I dug into my fries, "I'd bail you out if you ever got in trouble." I defended, "Yeah but you can't, cos you ain't a cop anymore." I suddenly turned to look at him, "And what do you mean by 'these phonecalls'? That's only the second time you've bailed me out! 'These' means way more than two." I frowned, changing the subject.

He rolled his eyes before continuing, "Look, I know this is a very tough time of the year for you-" I suddenly cut him off, "What do you mean tough? Its summer! Who doesn't love summer?" I asked, trying not to listen what he was talking about, "_And_ I am trying to be sensitive to your situation." He added in his southern accent, "Oh, what? The guy who works his own hours, has his freedom, lives the high life?" I said sarcastically, taking another bite out of my burger, "Have you talked to her?" He finally asked, setting down his coke, "Talked to who?" I said absentmidedly, knowing _exactly_ who, "Who do you think?" He said, rolling his eyes again, "Why the hell would I talk to her?" I smirked darkly, a weird feeling pressing in my stomach, "You know what? Maybe I shoulda left your ass in jail." He sighed in irritation, "Would you relax? I'm fine." I shrugged and stuffed another load of fries into my mouth, "No. You are not 'fine'. You are a man in pain, and how the hell do you think that makes me feel as I was the one who set you guys up?" Jazz said, looking me dead in the eye, "Well, I guess that makes this whole thing your fault." I grinned, he shoved me in the shoulder.

**RPOV:**

I rolled over and cracked an eye open, stretching as I did, I looked over at my alarm clock and it read 8:15 A.M. Argh! I'm going to be late!

I hopped out of bed and jumped in the shower. I washed my hair, shaved, used my favourite apricot shower gel and facewash to get rid of my invisible spots then climbed out of the shower. I quickly dried off with a towel, brushed my teeth and changed into fresh lingerie and a small black dress which came upto mid-thigh, I also slipped on my black strappy heels, not _too_ formal but I did want to make a good impression.

I then brushed through my wavy hair and pinned it back into a messy updo, quickly applied some lipgloss, made sure I had every thing I needed in my trusty bag and grabbed a small black cardigan from my closet then rushed out of the door of my apartment, all in half an hour.

I caught a cab and I made it to the court within ten minutes, ah, five minutes to spare, not bad. I paid the driver and hopped out of the car to be met my Arthur, my lawyer, "Hello, you're late." He had a dissaproving look on his face along with a tight smile, "Fashionably." I smiled back, "You better take this seriously Miss Hale, its you against the NYPD." He scolded, I rolled my eyes, "How can I take this seriously Arthur? It's a fender bender." I said, tucking my bangs behind my ear and adjusting the strap of my bag, "Well we've got four minutes." He informed me, then I heard my cell ringing in my bag, "Oh, hold on, I gotta take this." I sighed, digging out my phone, "_Four_ minutes." He warned, I looked up at him, "This will take one, and then we'll have three." I smiled professionally.

"Hello?" I sang into my phone, "It's Jimmy, I got somethin' for ya." My eyebrows raised, "Oh hi! Great! Listen, I need to call you back in an hour." I said, edging away from Arthur, "No Rosalie, it can't wait that long, I'm already in trouble with this shit." I bit my lip, "Oh, uh, Jimmy I'm kinda in some hot water myself over here." I whispered, "Dunkin' Dohnuts, Sunset Park under the BQE, half an hour. Bring cash. Five hundred or I'm selling it to someone else." He said bluntly, "No! Jimmy!" I pleaded but he'd already hung up, damnit!

"Okay, lets go." Arthur said, getting ready to drag me into the building, "Wait, I just have to make _one_ more phone call." I said desperately, "Rose-" He started sternly but I cut him off, "Arthur, just go on in, I will be _right_ behind you." I promised, he looked at me in dissaproval again, "When the judge calls your case, you better be sitting_ right _next to me." He frowned then spun on his heel and walked into the building.

I made sure he was gone then called myself a cab, I made it to Dunkin' Dohnuts within fifteen minutes with the cash in hand, I bet I'd missed my case but this was way more important, and they could probably set another date so I wasn't worried. Just as I stepped out of the cab a black SUV swerved around the corner and Jimmy was no where to be seen...

**EmPOV:**

"Hey princess, you're drooling on my sofa." My younger brother Edward shouted at me, I opened my eyes to see a trail of drool below me, nice. I honestly don't understand why Edward has such a sucky job, seriously, he was smart, went to college, he could be a doctor. But he was my employer instead since I got kicked off the force. Also my mom and dad have kind of disowned me, since I emptied their bank account from gambling, not like they couldn't get it back... But apparently they still love me. They gave me hell after the divorce though, claiming that Rose was the best thing that ever happened to me, yeah, right! A huge mistake if you ask me!

And now I am officially eleven thousand dollars in debt from gambling. That's what that little jackass Eric was hassling me about, 'You owe Irene money', yeah well its gonna have to wait.

"You do have an apartment don't you? With a bed of some kind?" He asked me, I sat up and yawned, "Bella should be in any second, I suppose you wanna get paid?" Bella was Edward's long term girlfriend, she was really pretty, but almost disabled with how freakin' clumsy she was, it was hilarious to watch, and she also worked here part time, "Yeah, well, I got him didn't I?" I said, getting up and stretching.

We walked outside to Edward's Volvo, he was ranting on about Bella's parent's visiting at the weekend, he then asked me if I had any plans for the weekend, "The usual." I said disinterestedly, leaning on his car, "What? Getting drunk on cheap whisky and smashing your fist through a wall?" He asked jokingly, geez, he made me sound like a forty year old instead of a twenty seven year old!

"Jealous?" I grinned, "Naw, I understand with the fourth of july and all. Don't worry about it, I'll get someone else." He said, smiling innocently, "Somebody else for what?" I frowned at him, "An open bond just came in, but you know what, your thing sounds a lot more fun. Don't worry about it, I'll find somebody else." He said again, turning away from me, "Woah, hold up skippy, I need this gig. C'mon man, I'm in the hole!" He smirked, "You're always in the hole!" I rolled my eyes, "Whats your point?" I asked bluntly, "My point is I just don't know if you're the right person for the job, this thing could be a disaster! But you asked for it." He warned me, handing me a piece of paper, I frowned in confusion and unfolded the paper, holy shit, it was Rosalie's mug shot! My ex wife? What the fuck? No way!

"Is this a joke?" I glared at him, he smirked at me, "Nope." I just stared at him, "She got arrested?" I asked in disbelief, Rosalie got arrested? How the hell did that happen! "I don't understand it myself but all I know is that she skipped bail." He raised his eyebrow and shrugged, "Why the hell did you post it?" I asked, "Hey, I'm a business man, I haven't got time to wait for you! All I know is I'm out fifty thousand if she's not in that court room on monday." He grinned, wait, I had to get this straight, "So, you're telling me that I'll get five grand just to pick up my ex wife and bring her to jail." I said, a plan already formulating in my mind, Edward patted my shoulder, "You're a good listener!" He smiled, I stood there for a moment before laughing hysterically, holy freakin' shit! Pay back! "I take it you're interested?" He asked, "Am I interested! You are the best bro anyone could ever have!" I yelled before pulling him into a hug.

"Emmett! Check." Bella's voice came from behind me, I turned around and grinned, grabbing the check then pulling her in for a hug and practically sucking her face off before releasing her, "Okay..." She wobbled a little, looking a bit startled, "Can I have my gum back?" Oh. I took her gum from my mouth and handed it to her, "Thanks." She whispered and patted my shoulder, she then walked back into the building, "You know what this is? This baby is karma." I yelled again, "Okay, are you sure you can handle this?" Edward stared at me like I was crazy, "Why wouldn't I?" I asked in disbelief, "Because its her and around her you're not exactly rational." He grimaced, "Sweetheart, I won't even break a sweat." I grinned, "If you say so, oh and if you touch my girlfriend again, I _will_ kill you." Edward warned, I could tell he wasn't joking, I just grinned like an idiot.

I made it back to my apartment, showered, brushed my teeth and changed into another pair of jeans and a fresh shirt, packed my equipment into my black bag and then made my way down to Rose's apartment in my blue Delta 88'. I couldn't wait to surprise her, Karma's a bitch. I pressed the button that directed to her apartment and when she didn't answer I started shoving on the door, damn it. Oh wait! I'll get in by the garden, sucker.

I jumped over the wall and landed in a dirt pile in the flowers, well that's that ruined. I opened the patio door and walked through the living room, I looked down and realised I was making footprints with the mud, I grinned and skidded across the carpet, ha! I was loving this.

I explored the rest of her house and walked into the bathroom, I decided to be a jerk and drop her toothbrush down the toilet then put it back, then I made it to her room and deleted all of her recordings on TV. Damn, I'm so evil when I want to be. I laughed at myself then pigged out on her doritos whilst watching TV.

Shit! What was that? I froze for a second then put the remote down and wiped my mouth on Rosalie's pillow. I silently got off her bed then crept down the hall way, I wonder if its Rose? If it is she's going to shit herself, I grinned to myself before taking out my gun.

I backed up against the wall as the noise was right around the corner, "Hello, love." I grinned devilishly and pointed the gun as I spun round, but it wasn't Rose at all, it was some fat jackass with his hands up! "Mike?" I asked, recognizing him, he started whimpering, "Um, I was, uh, in the neighborhood and I lent her some paintbrushes months ago-" What the hell? He was clearly lying to me, I pointed the gun at him again, "Okay! Okay!" He put his hands up and panicked, "Look, she didn't show up to court today and I think its because she has a lead on some story, and I want to work on it with her as a team because I was kind of hoping it would help solidify our-our... thing." He continued, what the fuck? "Are you... sleeping with her, Mike?" I asked, I hoped to god not, wait. Why do I care? Oh thats right, I don't!

"We have a history." He finally said, I started laughing and walking into the kitchen, "A history huh? Yeah well, good luck with that. The thing is Mike, she'll make you think she's interested in you but really, she's only interested in her big hot-shot career." I said, taking a swig of orange juice from her fridge, "Yeah, yeah." He agreed, "Oh, wait, you're Emmett! Arn't you? She talks about you all the time." He smiled, I grinned and started laughing, she probably wants me back.

"Really?" I asked, "Oh yeah, man, absolutely, she hates you." I stopped laughing. What? "Wait a minute, _she_ hates _me_?" I asked in disbelief, "Oh yeah, big time. She said your selfish, immature-" I stopped him, "I'm selfish? I'm immature?" I shouted. What about her! "I dunno but thats what she says." He shrugged, "You know what, forget it." I sneered, picking up the phone, "Hey man, I'm on your team." He grinned, "No you're not Mike, I don't allow reporters on my team, and just for the record, I hate her. Now shut up and stop pissin' me off." I glared, "Okay, sorry." He shrugged, I pressed the redial button on the phone and it directed me to Regatta Hotel in Atlantic City.

"Figures, run home to mommy." I grinned as I put the phone down.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! <strong>

**REVIEEEEW GUYS! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, thanks to the person who reviewed! I'm not getting a lot though, is the story really that shit? :/**

**Disclaimer: NOOO. I do not own this wonderful film or the characters! **

**ON WITH IT...**

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV: <strong>

I decided to get a cab to Jimmy's house, god, I hope nothings happened to him, I'd never forgive myself. I snuck in through the back door and quietly made my way upstairs, I checked the bathroom, which was completely pink for some reason, then his bedroom, hoping to find him or some clue that could tell me where he was. I suddenly heard a noise around the corner, I instantly froze, maybe it was a bad guy or something, shit!

I grabbed the nearest weapon which happened to be a photograph and hid just at the side of the door frame and waited... 3, 2, 1!

I jumped out and smacked nothing but thin air, but I heard a loud squeal from the cat, I stood there for a moment and caught my breath, "Oh, kitty?" I asked, it had now retreated under the chair, for gods sake.

I got down on my hands and knees, then tried to pry it from under the chair, "Don't be such a wuss, I'm sorry! Just come on out!" I said, trying to reach it but it just hissed at me, a voice suddenly came from the doorway, "You're not Jimmy." I looked up, startled, it was a large, rough looking woman dressed in a long skirt and blouse, she wore red lipstick and had multi-coloured rollers in her short hair... possibly his mother. At least that explains why the bathroom's pink.

"God, no, I'm not. But I'm looking for him." I explained, "Under the chair?" The woman asked me with her eyebrow raised, I sighed, "Maybe you could help me?" She glared at me, "I can't fit under there." I sighed again, "No-" But she cut in, crossing her arms, "Who are you?" She asked suspiciously, "I-I'm his um, I'm his girlfriend." I said quickly, she looked at me in disbelief, "You're Lequisha?" She asked, "Uh yeah, that would be me." I said, getting up off the floor, "Named after my... Aunt Lequisha." I smiled, "Maybe I should call the cops..." She frowned at me and started to walk away, "No, no, no! Look, Jimmy's in trouble." I said, walking towards her, she stared at me, "What kind of trouble? Money trouble? Drug trouble?" She asked, "I don't kno-" I started to shake my head but she interrupted by leaning forward, "_Sex change_ trouble?" I cocked my head to the side, "Um, I don't really know, I just know that he's missing." I said to the strange lady, "Well, I had a lousy week too, my cousin Linda fell off a cruise ship." She looked down, "Oh, god, I'm so sorry." I frowned, "Yeah well, a grown woman aughtta know how to swim." She shrugged, "Hmm... Yes, I hear you." I said, not knowing what else to say, "Um, would you mind if I just took a quick look around as to see where he might be?" I smiled, she agreed and I began searching again.

I searched through his clothes and I came across a pair of jeans, I looked in the pocket and found a beer matt with writing on the back, it had random scribbles on it, 'Audit' 'Evidence Depository' 'Missing Shit' and 'Rivington'? "What audit?" I thought outloud... Once I got in my convertible I decided to call Jasper, who was a good friend of mine, he also walked me down the aisle when Emmett and I got married, that was almost two years ago though...

"Jimmy? You mean the bartender from O'Dooles?" Jazz asked, "Yeah, and I'm really worried about him. His car was there but his windows were smashed, I mean there's something not right." I said, staring out of my windshield, "What was he looking into?" Jasper asked curiously, "The suicide on Rivington a couple of weeks ago, something about it just does not add up." I bit my lip, "Why? What you got?" He said, "Well I was at traffic court the other day and I met this guy who swears that his car was parked at JFK the night that he got a ticket on Rivington." I said, "Hm, still in place." He muttered, "Well yeah, thats what I'm thinking." I agreed, "Look, if I hear anything on the kid I'll let you know, but you... be careful, 'kay?" He said sternly, I nodded even though he couldn't see me, "Okay, great Jazz, thanks." I thanked him then hung up.

**EmPOV:**

I jumped into my Delta and drove to Atlantic City, Regatta Hotel to be exact. I hoped Rose would be there so I could catch her, she would be visiting Kitty, well, Lillian was her real name, it was her mom. She sung in the hotels bar. I walked in and the lights were dim, the crew was setting up the stage and I think Lillian was stood on the raised platform.

"More pink, Tony! More pink! I wanna sparkle with the illusion of youth! But in a room this small, hell, forget lighting. We might have to use nerve gas." Yup, that was her alright. "Hello Kitty." I greeted loudly, she turned to me and sheilded her eyes from the light, "Emmett?" I waved and grinned, "Emmett! Oh sweetheart! Come and give your mother-in-law a hug!" She smiled brightly and hopped off the stage, just as she was about to hug me I felt a sharp sting on my face, she slapped me! "That's for being a shit and for ruining my daughters life." She said, ow, "Your daughter is fine." I said, "Well thats for ruining my life." She laughed, "Come here." She enveloped me in a hug, then she pulled me to sit down.

"It still kills me, you and Rose splitting up, what happened between the two of you devestated her." She smiled sadly, "Yeah, devestated her right to the top." I shrugged, "She has done well hasn't she." Kitty smiled at me, "Huh." was my genius response, "Rosie may be a strong, independent woman on the outside, but on the inside, she's just a girl wanting to be loved by her man. You were such a beautiful couple but you threw it away." She sighed, I frowned, remembering when me and Rose were together... "The grandchildren would've been angels, not that I wanted grandchildren... You prick!" She smiled, I sighed, "I've missed you Lil." I smiled softly, "Yeah well I'm gonna pretend I believe you." She grinned playfully, "I'm looking for your girl." I finally said, "Oh?" She questioned, running a hand through her dark blonde hair, "And I know she called you." I added, "Well we were gonna grab a bite but she blew me off for some interview, said she needed to 'suck up some luck'. Like I'm supposed to know what that means." She rolled her eyes.

I know exactly what that means.

**RPOV:**

Loud horns sounded out from the race track and I could see all the horses were getting ready to line up for the next race. I sat back and read through my notes on the suicide, writing down what I thought was valuable information, that was until my phone rang, "Hello?" I said, rather annoyed, "Listen," Oh it was Mike, joy! "You're in some kind of trouble, where are you?" He asked, "Uh, I'm in the City actually." I lied.

There was silence for a moment, "Ha! No you're not! You're here, at the track!" He laughed, "You're here?" Oh god, "How did you know where I was?" I asked curiously, "Hello Rose." A deep voice came from behind me, holy shit... Emmett? What the hell? I hung up on Mike and slowly turned around, there he was, he hadn't changed a bit, still as handsome as ever.

"Hi Emmett..." I said carefully, staring at him with cautious eyes, "Fancy meeting you here." He smiled, I sat back, "Yeah, fancy... Fancy that." I frowned, "How are you?" He asked, casually looking at me, "Good... You?" I answered, still cautiously looking at him, "Swell... Beautiful day." He commented, I looked away from him for a moment then timidly looked back, he was smirking at me.

"You look great." He smiled, "As beautiful as the day we first met." He said, now standing in front of me, I shook my head and smiled, gathering my papers together, "This has been... Grand. I don't know what you're up to, but I'm working." I said as I stood up and shoved my bag over my shoulder, he suddenly blocked my way with his leg, "Oh, working? Me too." I glared at him, "I heard you got kicked off the force." I accused, he raised his eyebrow, "Have you been checking up on me?" I shook my head, "Nope." He leaned forward, "Concerned about me?" I smirked, "Uh, I haven't given you a thought, actually." A deep laugh came from his throat while I stared.

"Trying to keep some small connection alive between us." He said, I sighed in irritation, "Are you gonna move this leg?" I asked in the most polite voice I could manage, he thought for a second, "Uh... No." He shook his head, I stared at him menacingly, "I thought maybe we'd behave like adults the first time we saw each other after the divorce but why would I think that when only one of us is the adult." I smiled sourly, "Like I said, I've been working, and what I do is I hunt down criminals, idiots who jump bail, specifically." I stared at him for a few moments then started to laugh without humour, "You're a bounty hunter?" I asked in amusement, "Yup, and as much as it pains me to say this, and it really does... I gotta take you to jail." He smiled crookedly, I started laughing again, "Oh, come on, who put you upto this? Someone at the paper?" I grinned, "Nope, just a little old stand in New York." He smiled then went for my arm, "Don't you touch me! You really think you're taking me anywhere?" I growled, he didn't seem affected at all by my harsh tone, "No," He responded blankly, "Not 'anywhere', just jail." He smiled again, "Oh god damnit, Emmett! You really don't understand, I am in the middle of something _really_ important here!" I stressed, rubbing my forehead.

"Okay, I'll tell you what, you wanna make a break for it? I will give you a ten second head start for old times sake." He said seriously, looking down at me, "Ugh, I am an adult, Emmett. I-" He cut me off by starting to count down, "Ten, nine, eight..." He taunted, "Do you really think th- Ugh!" I breathed, he continued counting down and then I just decided to run for it, it was hard in heels but I could try, I could hear him counting louder, I ran through the building and crowds of people, I made it back outside and turned around, surely I'd lost him! I turned around again and he was stood infront of me, "Try again." He smirked, I growled and made another break for it.

I ran through the food court and I was definately sure that this time I had lost him, but I turned around and there he fucking was again with a bag of popcorn in his hand, what the hell? "Extra salt, just the way you like it." He grinned like the dick he is, I knocked the bag out of his hand and ran around him only to be met by Mike, "Mike, no! Move!" I shoved past him and I heard him shouting behind me, "Wait! Why'd you hang up on me?" I carried on running to the exit and ran towards a cab, "Taxi!" I shouted, but Emmett bet me in his car.

"Get in the car!" He shouted, "I am not going to jail." I said firmly, "Oh I beg to differ." He said, getting out of his car and pulling a gun out, "Oh, what? You're gonna shoot me?" I asked, "Nope," He smiled, "I'm gonna shoot a cab driver." He shouted as I walked around him, I then heard simultanious locks being pushed down. Ergh.

"No, no, no! He doesn't mean it!" I shouted, trying the handles on three different cabs, "No, I mean it." Emmett warned, pointing the gun at the first car. "Ugh! Chicken shits!" I yelled behind me, I turned back to Emmett, yeesh, I forgot how tall he was, I barely reached his shoulder.

"Alright, can we just... talk about this?" I asked politely, looking up at him, he stepped closer towards me, "Fine. What do you want to say?" He asked, staring me directly in the eye, I was speechless for a moment, stunned by his green eyes, "I-I... I am not letting you take me to jail." I shook my head, "Duly noted, lets go." He said, then the next thing I know I'm being tossed over Emmett's huge shoulder, I squealed loudly, "Emmett! Put me down! You have got to be kidding me!" I yelled as he lifted his trunk up, "_You have got to be kidding me!_" I repeated in a harsher tone, "No! Emmett stop it! Seriously!" I screamed, people were starting to stare, he flipped me over and placed me into the trunk, "You cannot be putting me into a _trunk!_ Are you serious?" I shouted as he shut the lid on me, "I'm dead serious!" He shouted back through the steel, laughing. "Oh god, oh! I'm gonna have a panic attack! Emmett!" I screamed again, banging on the roof of the trunk. Oh shit!

**ThirdPersonPOV:**

-Blue Ink Tattoo Parlour-

James grabbed a sinister-looking silver tattoo gun and slowly walked to where Jimmy was strapped down, he looked like a predator stalking its prey... Jimmy was terrified, his palms were clammy and beads of sweat dripped down his forehead due to nervousness.

"Yeah, I got a couple of small tats myself, but I'm still amazed at the level of pain people will go through to make an impression, you know what I mean?" James asked Jimmy, the tattoo gun was just inches from his face, "I was just asking around..." Jimmy stuttered helplessly, struggling against the tape that held his head down, "I swear to god I don't know anything." He cried, "Look, how about I tattoo the word 'snitch' on your eyes, or better yet, 'dead snitch'?" James said harshly, he now held the tattoo gun millimetres from Jimmy's eyes, he squeezed his eyelids shut and whimpered, "Look-look, all I know is there is this reporter, okay, and-and she was saying stuff about a car with stolen plates at a suicide..." Jimmy trembled underneath James' gaze.

James thought for a minute, "Whats her name?"

**EmPOV:**

Haha! Oh yeah, go me! I've just captured my ex-wife and now I'm bringing her to jail! Yes! Revenge is sweet. Oh, better call Edward to let him know. I whipped out my cell and dialed his number.

"Hello?" Bella answered, "Guess what I've got in my trunk?" I grinned, "... Is this some sort of perverted innuendo? Who is this?" She asked in a disgusted tone, I laughed, "Aw come on, Bella! Its me! You know its me! I need to talk to Edward." I smiled, smugness radiating from me, "Yeah well Edward isn't here. Last I saw he was getting bombarded with hugs from my mom and getting a life lesson from my dad." She told me in a bored tone, "Okay well just tell him that I got her, alright? And I'm bringing her in, I'll be back in two hours and I want a bonus for bringing her in so quick." I said into the phone.

"Yeah? Well I want a bonus for getting through the week without stabbing someone with a fork." Bella replied, I smiled, "Yeah, well the weeks not over yet." My phone beeped, "Oh, I got another call." I explained, "I gotta go too, very busy, bye!" She then hung up, I looked at the caller I.D and it was Rosalie, "This is Emmett, sorry I'm not in at the moment to take your call..." I mocked, "Emmett! Get me out of the trunk! Please!" She pleaded, "Hmm, nope! Oh by the way, your boyfriend, Mike has been following me." I informed her, "He is _not_ my boyfriend!" She shrieked defensively, "Hm, well he seems to think he is." I said, looking in my mirror again to see the creep two cars behind, "I used to think that you were quite the catch but that didn't pan out either." She yelled sarcastically, "Yeah, he doesn't seem your type." I yawned.

"Listen," She began gently, "Emmett, please. I shouldn't have run, you caught me off guard and to tell you the truth I need your advice about something..." She said, here we go, "Well that's a real shame because I wouldn't help you if you were the last baby sea turtle, dragging your tiny little body across the burning sand whilst hungry seagulls circled overhead. Nope! I'd just pull up a chair, sip a Pina Colada and watch nature take its course." I smiled. Then I heard the faint sound of her crying, "Hello? Rosalie? Rose?" I asked, "Stop..." She sobbed softly, no way! "Hey, do you remember how we used to be in love?" I asked, "... Yeah." She answered softly, her voice cracking, "Well that means I can tell when your crying for real, and when your faking it! Bye bye! HAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed loudly and hung up on her, "What? Ergh! EMMETT! Do you hear the tone of my voice? I am not joking! Let me out or I swear to god!" She kicked and screamed from the trunk, but I ignored her, "God, so good!" I grinned as I set my cell down.

**RPOV:**

God Emmett was such a prick! I can't believe him! My voice was starting to hurt with all the shouting. Why can't he just let me out of the damn trunk? I felt like some sort of caged animal in here!

I then heard the shrill ring of my cell phone, I sighed and picked it up, trying to get my voice to work, "Hello, Rosalie H-Hale." I cleared my throat halfway through my sentence, "Hey its Jimmy." I gasped, "Oh my god! Jimmy! I thought you were dead! Where are you? I've left you like, forty messages!" I sighed with relief, placing a hand over my heart.

"Yeah sorry, my phone ran out, listen, about this story..." He began but I cut him off, "Jimmy what happened to you at Dunkin' Donuts?" I asked quickly, "Oh... My friend showed up and he needed my help with something." He answered carefully, "Was that before or after you busted your window?" I asked, frowning, was he hiding something? "Oh yeah, well I locked my keys in the car-whatever, its a piece of shit anyway, listen um, where are you? You sound like you're in a closet?" He asked me, quickly changing the subject.

I turned around in the trunk and hit my arm on the roof, that hurt! "I'm um, I'm in Atlantic City." I said calmly before mouthing a string of not-so-nice words, "Listen, Jimmy," I continued, "Um, I went to your apartment and I found a coaster, has there been evidence stolen from the depository?" I asked, my eyebrows knitting together, "Well that's kind of why I'm calling," He said suddenly, "The whole thing turned out to be a waste of time for everybody involved..." He explained, but something didn't feel right, "Who else is involved Jimmy?" I asked cautiously, but then I heard a beep, "Jimmy?" I asked, but the phone was already dead...

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PEOPLE! :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys and gals! Just popping by with chapter four of this lovely story, hope your all enjoying it as much as I am writing it. ;DD**

**Oh and Happy Easter everyone!**

**Disclaimer: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Geez, I don't own this dude. **

**On wiv it bruvzz.**

* * *

><p><strong>ThirdPersonPOV:<strong>

"The whole thing turned out to be a waste of time for everybody involved..." Jimmy was fighting to keep the shake in his voice under control as James was holding a gun at his throat, he desperately wanted to tell Rose where he was and what was happening, but if he did James would surely kill him, "Who else was involved Jimmy?" Rose's suspicious voice rung out from the phone, but before he could answer James snapped the phone shut.

"Very good." He said to Jimmy, staring at him with his piercing grey eyes and shoving the phone in his pocket. He then left Jimmy tied up in the closet of his office with no chance of escaping.

James walked out of the tattoo parlour with his cell phone glued to his ear, "Listen, I need a favour. Rosalie Hale, 134 Perry Street, credit check and her recent activity, 'kay? Thanks." He muttered, climbing into a black SUV and hanging up with the stranger.

**EmPOV:**

FINALLY! Rose had managed to shut up! I was getting sick and tired of her whining, I was grinning like an idiot until I started to smell smoke, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion and I looked into my rear mirror... Holy shit! There was smoke billowing from the trunk! "Rose? Rosalie?" I yelled, no answer, fuck! I pulled over quickly and rushed out of the car.

As soon as I pulled the trunk open Rose's fist connected with my crotch, I doubled over in agony as she threw the flare away that was causing the smoke, that girl has got a fucking arm! And she's clever, more than I thought, "Did you really think I was gonna stay in there the whole time?" She screamed in anger and shoved me over, she then made a run for it, I growled and got up from the floor, holding my balls and running after her.

She squealed as I caught up, I managed to grab her waist and pin her down on the floor, getting her back in the car was not easy, I'll tell you that.

**ThirdPersonPOV:**

Eric made his way into Irene's tiny office, it was littered with papers, folders and CCTV screens. Eric had black and blue bruises smudged under his eyes, not to mention a cut on the top of his nose too, which was given to him by Emmett Cullen the day before. He came to a stop in front of Irene's desk, she looked up at him from her old leather chair, "What the hell happened to you?" She asked him, frowning, "Emmett Cullen." He responded, "The asshole head-butted me." He grimaced, "If only I gave a shit." She sneered, "Did you get my money?" Irene asked eagerly, Eric fell silent looking uncomfortable.

She sighed impatiently, "Tyler!" She screamed, Tyler was another one of Irene's minions, he was also after Emmett's money. Irene ordered Tyler to bring up his account, "Emmett Cullen," Tyler began, "Ex cop, fired last year for neglecting duty, current gambling debt is just over eleven grand and we haven't seen a penny in two months." He sighed, staring at the computer screen.

Irene sighed angrily and paced around the room holding a golf club, "This is not good. We've let this thing slide and people are gonna start thinking 'Irene's gone soft' and they don't have to pay up! Get him in here, Eric, break some part of his person, I'll get my money back and we'll all have a nice holiday weekend." Irene said, pointing the golf club at Eric who was now smiling.

**RPOV:**

"Unbelievable..." I muttered, I was now handcuffed to the inside of Emmett Cullen's passenger seat, perfect! We were now at a gas station and Emmett was wiping the windows of his beloved car.

"How did you find me anyway?" I turned to him and asked sharply as he was placing the nozzle in the tank, he grinned and walked around the side of the car, "Well, I knew you'd called your mother, so I went to see her," He started, "You went to see my mother?" I asked in disbelief, "She didn't know I was there." I huffed, "Yeah, she said you went to 'suck up some luck' and I remembered your dad had some crazy theory about how all the losing at the track must leave some extra luck lying around." He said, I frowned, "I had no idea you knew all that stuff about me." He grinned again, "Of course, we were married. But honestly? I love being single. I love everything about my life, good job, great friends," He began listing things off on his fingers, I rolled my eyes.

"Hot girlfriend." My ears pricked up, a stange feeling churning in my stomach, gah! I'm not jealous! "Girlfriend?" I questioned, "Oh, you didn't know?" I shrugged, "Oh well I've had number of casual crazy, sex-filled relationships since you and I crapped out but I think this lady might be the one." He smiled, is he trying to make me jealous? He was obviously bluffing... I hope.

"Hm, what's her name?" I probed him, he was silent for a moment, "Bella." He finally answered, "Smokin' hot body, great cook, smart, very smart..." He started, I nodded, "Smart for a stripper?" I asked, he frowned, "She is _not_ a stripper." I turned my body around to him, "Well then what does, uh, 'Bella' do?" I asked lightly, "Judge." I stared at him, "What?" I asked as he put the nozzle back in the gas machine, "Circuit court of appeals _judge_." He grinned as he came back to lean through the window, "Oh bullshit... Bullshit!" I sat back in the chair as I heard him laugh, "No, I'm not bullshitting! She really is a judge, really just like the one you skipped out on." He commented, I nodded sarcastically, "Its funny, the little coincidences in life." He said thoughtfully, I just rolled my eyes.

Emmett finished up at the station and he started driving around the city, I was sick and tired of being restrained, I just wanted to get out of here! After a few moments silence I couldn't take it anymore, "Alright, thats it! I give up. I just, don't wanna play anymore." I muttered, digging five hundred dollars out of my purse.

"Here, take it." I shoved the money at Emmett, he looked at it for a moment, "Whats that?" He asked, "Five hundred dollars. Just take it and dump me anywhere, on the side of the road, anywhere! I don't care." I told him, he stared at me incredulously, "Uh honey, I'm getting five grand just to bring your ass to jail so just do the math." He smirked, turning back to the road, "No," I started sternly, "You do it." I poked him in the shoulder, "No." He argued, "The Emmett Cullen that I knew, he could take five hundred dollars, walk in to any casino and turn it into five thousand dollars, like that." I snapped my fingers, "He could turn it into ten thousand dollars!" I said, "Try fifty." He smirked, I sat back and thought, "Well, I dunno, I wouldn't go that far." I frowned, he stared at me for a moment, "Why not?" He asked defensively.

"Hm, I dunno, you think you still got it?" I challenged him, he snorted, "Hell yeah I still got it." I smiled as he got hyped up, "Wait..." He began, sniffing my game out, "This isn't about the money. No. This is about me doing my job." He stared straight at the road, "Hm..." I breathed, fanning myself with the money, I could literally see him crumble before my eyes.

I smiled as he pulled into the Taj Mahal Casino, "Alright!" I grinned as he released my wrist from the handcuffs, "Now, listen. Remember, if you win, you let me go. Okay?" I said as I got out of the car, "You get what you want and I get to go-" He interrupted me with a sigh, shutting the car door, "Don't tell me your story, how could I forget?" He rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag off the roof of the car, "C'mon." He then escorted me into the building.

**ThirdPersonPOV:**

Mike stopped his car dead as he spotted the blue Delta being driven into the parking lot, "Oh! Oh yeah. Found ya!" He laughed, reversing his car, "Mike," He began to himself, almost giggling with glee, "You are a _huge_ stud!"

**-Tyler on the phone to Eric-**

"Eric, be honest. Apart from chasing some guy down, breaking his legs and beating his face to a bloody pulp... You don't get a lot of aerobic exercise." He said gently, "Why are we even talking about this?" Eric asked stubbornly, walking out of 'White House' with five bagels for himself, "Cos you're gonna get me killed someday when you're too slow to react in a life and death situation." He explained, Eric glared into the phone, "I am not too slow!" He defended, then suddenly Tyler's phone beeped, alerting him that he had an incoming call, "Its Irene." He informed Eric, then proceeded to cut him off.

"Yeah?" He answered Irene, "They've spotted Cullen at the Taj," She informed him, "He's driving a blue Delta 88'." She said, Tyler nodded, "I'm on it."

**EmPOV:**

"Okay listen," She looked up at me, "There's this kid, he works at O'Dooles and he gives me information sometimes..." I broke in, "You mean he's a snitch." I corrected, she gave me a look, "Yes." She answered, I smiled, "But I think he's in a lot of trouble. I had him ask around about this suicide. This guy that dove off of a roof-" I sighed, "Shows me what you know, suicides don't dive they go feet first!" I informed her, she looked up at me, "See, is that true? How do you know that?" She asked softly, "Every cop knows that." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, if every cop knows that a suicide goes feet first and this guy went _head_ first then why would a cop rule it as a suicide?" She looked up at me with those sparkling blue eyes, her eyebrow was raised in question, why the hell was she asking me? "How the hell should I know?" I shrugged, "Why don't you ask the cop that filled out the report?" I asked her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, she just looked at me and sighed in annoyance.

**ThirdPersonPOV:**

Mike drove into the parking lot and jumped out of his car, he quickly made his way over to Emmett's Delta and crouched down beside the trunk and began knocking on the metal, "Rose!" He whispered loudly, "Rose! Its Mike, I'm here to save you!" He said then waited a moment for the empty trunk to respond.

When she didn't answer his face dropped, "Oh god, she's passed out!" He panicked, he ran to the passengers door and prayed that it opened, when it did he pressed the button which opened the trunk and sighed with relief.

He quickly shut the passengers door and rushed around to the trunk, "Okay, here you go. I got you." He said as he opened the lid. He looked in and prepared to grab the non-existent Rose, he then gasped as he realised she wasn't there, "Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit!" He cussed, shutting the trunk and frantically running a hand through his greasy hair.

Mike then looked up and his eyes widened as he realised someone was standing there, "Hey," Tyler greeted with a devilish smile, assuming it was Cullen, Mike gave a small nervous laugh, "Delta 88'," Tyler began, nodding towards the car, "Nice car." He said, "Oh yeah, thank you, yeah this is my car... In case you were wondering..." Mike smiled as he patted the metal of the trunk.

"It was once used in an ice cube video," Mike started proudly, lying through his teeth, Tyler walked closer so he was stood next to him, "You a big fan of cars?" Mike asked, trying to start conversation, "You know what I love about it is that-OOF!" Mike's sentence was cut short as Tyler had slammed his head down onto the trunk.

Mike fell to the floor in a heap and sunk into unconciousness...

* * *

><p><strong>HEY! So, did you like it? :D<strong>

**Just tell me what you think in a little review. **

**Y'know, that awesome button down there... PRETTY PLEASE DOOOOOOOOOO IT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey peeps! Me, here, again... bringing you ****chapter five of this wonderful fic! :D **

**Thanks so much for all the reviews and everyone who alerted this story! I love you guys, hehe!**

**Disclaimer: Dude. Are you serious? NO. I don't own this.**

**ON WITH IIIIIIIIT! :D **

* * *

><p><strong>EmPOV:<strong>

"Five hundred on that last line." I said to the dealer, "New shooter coming out, five hundred on the line!" The guy announced, taking my money, "Woah! Wait a minute, woah, woah, woah! You're betting _all_ of it? What if we lose?" Rose panicked, "We get back in the car," I answered simply, "So if I lose, I still win." I grinned, she huffed and pouted, it was actually kind of cute... _Get a fucking grip Cullen, she hates you and you hate her._

I suddenly lifted up the dice to her face, "Blow on 'em." I ordered, she looked at me like I was stupid, "No." She snorted, "You always did before!" I argued, "Oh come on!" She shook her head, "You want me to win, don't you?" I questioned with an eyebrow raised, "If I win you go free, remember?" I refreshed her memory, "Lets go shooter!" The dealer said, in other words he wanted me to hurry my ass up, she looked at me for a second before blowing timidly on the dice.

"Alright, here we go!" I grinned as I threw the dice, it landed on eleven! I took a couple more throws and a huge crowd started to gather around the table, "Winner, eleven!" The guy kept on shouting as he handed the dice back to me. This must be my lucky day!

"Eight grand, its so beautiful!" I cried as Rose had a huge grin on her face, "See you did it! I said you could, you did!" She smiled and I laughed triumphantly, "I'm outta here! You win I walk." My grin dropped, "Hey wait!" I grabbed her arm as she turned to walk away.

"Woah, woah, woah, wait. What are you talkin' about?" I asked incredulously, "Where are you going?" She looked up at me with those ocean blue eyes in disbelief, "Are you kidding? We had a deal." She said firmly, obviously pissed. "You win five and I get to walk." She said, "Pfft, you said ten." I argued, pulling her closer as she tried to struggle out of my grip, "You said five, Emmett." She glared, "In the car you said I cold turn five hundred into ten _thousand_." I told her, why was she being so fucking difficult? "Yes but first I had said-" I cut her off, "No buts. C'mon! Why would I try and win five thousand when I'm gonna _get_ five thousand for turning you in? That doesn't even make sense!" I frowned at her stupidly, wondering what the hell she was talking about.

"Well you know what does make sense? I'm walking, I'm leaving! I'm outta here." She turned again but I grabbed her back forcefully, "Hey!" She shouted as I pulled her in, "You will stay here," I began and she stiffened under my hands, "Until I win ten grand, _then_ you walk. You have my word now blow." I commanded, holding the dice to her face, "Your word is worth shit." She hissed while I smiled at everybody, the dealer looked at us with concern, "Lets go shooter," He said.

Rosalie shook her head and I gave up, "You know what, fine, I can do this myself," I concluded proudly, "Its all me anyway! Watch! Emmett Cullen makes his own luck!" I grinned as people started cheering in encouragement.

I threw the dice and they landed on four, my heart dropped a little, "The point is four!" The attendent shouted over the crowd, "Okay, alright, no worries. I can do four, uh, two two's! A three and a one!" I grinned as the guy handed me the dice, "Yeah, or four and a zero." Rose said sarcastically, "Shut up." I muttered as I threw the dice again, ouch.

**RPOV:**

"Of course you're to blame! What? A four and a zero? God, you mock the gods of craps and I paid for it!" He whined, dragging me through the hallways of the hotel.

"The gods of craps? Do you hear yourself?" I asked him in disbelief, what the hell is he talking about? "No, all I hear is the sound of eight thousand dollars in chips being swept away from me!" He groaned childishly, I sighed and tried to yank my small wrist out of his death grip, "Emmett you have got to let me go!" I demanded, ugh, I shouldn't be here! I want to go home!

"No! I don't have to do anything except win my money back, which I will do as soon as I can find a damn room." He argued, I glared up at him but he wasn't looking, he was too busy concentrating on finding a hotel room, not exactly noticing that he was dragging me around like a dog.

We finally found a room and Emmett slammed the door shut behind us, releasing my wrist as he did, which I was thankful for. I was pretty sure my hand was turning blue from the lack of blood flowing into it.

My eyebrows raised in surprise as I looked around, the room was bigger and better than I expected, "Wow... this place is nice." I said, clearly impressed as I observed the light coloured room.

It had a shiny marble floor, expensive looking furniture was dotted perfectly around the large, open room, a flat screen television hung on the wall along with various paintings and a minibar was ready to use on the oak table. There was also a king sized bed in the next room with silky sheets along with a beautiful bathroom complete with towels, a bath robe and a selection of soaps and shampoos, I could get used to this!

"Glad you like it," Emmett spoke up, "'Cos you paid for it." He added, I turned around and gawked at him, "I-I, me?" I asked, "Yeah, I lifted your credit card, I mean, it was a pretty shitty thing to do but I feel better now that you know." He shrugged lightheartedly, my eyes widened, "You _stole _my credit card?" I half screeched, staring him in the eyes, "See? That's what you always do!" I shook my head as he pointed at me, "I borrow your card and it turns into stealing! You always blow things out of proportion!" He accused as we stormed into the next room, "You know what? Will you stop it with this 'always' crap? We dated for 6 months, we were married for 9 months, that is 15 months, okay? That is not 'always' champ!" I snapped as he pushed me on the bed and threw our black bags next to me, probably not giving a crap about what I'm saying, "You don't even know always!" I continued as he clicked something around my wrist, he handcuffed me to the bed!

"Hey!" I protested as he shifted the bags to the floor and walked towards the door, "What are you doing? Hey, hey hey! Emmett don't you dare leave me like this!" I shrieked, getting up from the bed on pulling on my wrist, attempting to slip it through the metal, but I failed.

"Ergh!" I huffed as he walked through the door and turned off the light, I grabbed the nearest thing I saw and lobbed it at the oak door, it happened to be a vase, and it smashed loudly, "You'll probably have to pay for that." He said as he swiftly stuck his head through the door frame and then he disappeared again, "You know what!" I screamed back, trying to think of a come back, but it was no use, he wouldn't come back anyway, not for a long time.

With nothing else to do, I slumped back down on the bed, with my arm stupidly stuck up as it was glued above my head, and awkwardly buried my face into the huge pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY! Hope you liked it, sorry its a little short... Oh well! :D<strong>

**You know what to do guys... REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! I think you'll like it. ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people! Just me here again with chapter six! Thank you again for the alerting and reviews, means a lot!**

**Disclaimer: No, I believe I do not own this. All rights go to those freakin' movie people. BOOOOO.**

**ON WITH IT BUBZ!**

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV:<strong>

It was dark when Emmett returned, only the lights from the city shone through the window, and that damn lamp, I could never sleep with the light on, I couldn't reach it because I was tied up like a freaking dog!

Emmett suddenly stumbled into the room and the smell of liquor followed him, yup, he was drunk, like hell he would've gone to win his eight grand back, he's just blew his remaining money on booze! I stayed completely still with my eyes closed, hoping he believed that I was asleep.

He moved to the other side of the bed and I heard a metal object hit the wood of the bed side table, his gun... Bingo! My way out of here! The bed suddenly dipped with Emmett's weight and I heard a click of a light, then the room was dark. I waited until I could hear him snoring, and when he did, I twisted my head a little just to check that he was out.

He looked relaxed; his eyes were closed, his arms were resting behind his head, his broad chest rose and fell with every breath he took and his snoring was getting louder, yeah, he was definately knocked out.

I rolled on to my back and shifted the metal cuff further over the head board so I could move, I then shifted up on to my knees and carefully reached over Emmett's body to get the gun, I grabbed the head board with my restrained hand and reached over even further.

I suddenly slipped before I reached it, catching myself before I could fall on Emmett's chest, "Damn," I muttered quietly, how will I get it now? There is no way I can reach this stupid gun with Emmett in the way, hold on... I can't believe I'm about to do this...

I gripped the steel head board with both of my hands then stood up on the bed, and as carefully as I could, I slipped one leg over Emmett's hip so I was straddling him, well at least I could get the gun now. I went for the gun with my free hand and just as my fingers were about to touch it Emmett stirred, "What are you doing?" His voice drifted to my ears, all sexy and gravelly... I can't believe I just thought that! He's _not_ sexy!

"What?" I quickly turned back to him, staring at him with wide eyes, "Hey, are you trying to seduce me?" He asked, looking up at me all confused, I gawked at him for a moment then decided to play along, "Yeah... I am." I whispered and smiled down at him, resting my head on my arm. He then started chuckling and I joined in, although it sounded too nervous, I hoped he wouldn't pick that up.

"Wow..." He smiled, "What would you like to touch first?" He asked, NOTHING! "You always loved my shoulders..." He breathed, I suddenly went dizzy, "Yeah, your shoulders. Especially in the right jacket, _so_ impressive." I breathed, scolding myself silently as I realised I was telling the truth, "My chest..." He continued, "So strong, so soft," I couldn't believe I was saying this, what the hell am I doing? "My lips," He carried on... was I actually enjoying this? "Your lips are the perfect match for mine." I murmured slowly as I leaned down, jesus what was happening to me? Just as our lips were about to meet he started talking again, "What would you _really_ like to touch first?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

A shiver suddenly ran down my spine. Oh god, he did _not_ just say that.

I pulled back, stunned, "What's powerful, sometimes dangerous, so hard..." He breathed, "Yes?" I said, almost hyperventilating.

"And that would be my gun." He said seriously, and at that moment a gun was suddenly in my face.

I scowled, "Ugh! You are such a dick!" I cried as I rolled off of him, he just howled with laughter, "Yeah, but in the right jacket." He grinned, I glared at him and then turned around to face the wall, he then started mocking me by snoring, jerk.

**ThirdPersonPOV:**

Eric walked through Irene's busy office with a pizza in hand, he still had a nasty bruise under his eye and a cut on his nose. He came to a stop at Irene's desk, the blonde woman smiled and picked a golf club up, "Tyler wants to show you something." She said.

Tyler came from behind Irene and grinned at Eric, who looked confused, he opened the door to the stock room to reveal Mike, who was restrained to a chair, the three of them gathered around Mike who suddenly started ranting.

"Okay! Alright! Bring your buddies in, now that I have your attention, I will have you people know that my college roommate is a partner at _the_ _biggest_ law firm in in harbour Michigan! Alright? And while they specialise primarily in real estate law, I am calling him MAÑANA! And he will be on your asses, like white on rice." Mike grinned smugly, trying to threaten them, Tyler just smiled in amusement while Irene turned to Eric, "Pick something, and break it." She instructed him, handing him the golf club, Eric grinned with glee and took the metal stick from her, Mike's eyes widened as he walked closer to him.

"No, hold on one sec! I-I actually don't know him that well, we just dated some of the same girls back in college!" He tried to save himself, but it really wasn't working, "Oh hey! Is that a ping? I had one of those back in-AAAAARGH! OOOO SHIT!" Mike yelled loudly as the golf club hit his leg, snapping the bone, Eric, Tyler and Irene started laughing hysterically.

"Ah! Feel better?" Irene chuckled, "Yeah, I do actually." Eric grinned, "Who's this guy anyway? Where's Cullen?" Eric asked, Tyler's face dropped, "That's Cullen?" Irene said, pointing at Mike, her eyebrows were knitted together in confusion, "That's not _Emmett_ Cullen." Eric argued, "I'm not Cullen!" Mike suddenly cried, "He was in Cullen's auto-mobile." Tyler explained calmly, "I'm not Cullen!" Mike shouted again, looking frantically between Eric and Irene.

Irene scowled at the two men, "The two of you go together this time! Morons!" She shouted angrily.

**RPOV:**

I rolled over to hear a knock at the door, Emmett had gone to have a shower, leaving me here, helpless.

"House keeping!" A womans voice came from around the corner, "Oh yes! Come in!" I said, keeping my voice down, she walked through the door way and her eyebrows rose as she saw that I was handcuffed to the bed, wow, I bet this looks bad.

"Good morning!" I smiled cheerfully, the woman managed to smile back, "You're probably wondering why I'm, um, handcuffed to the bed..." I started awkwardly, but she interrupted, "I just came from a room where a man was lying in a bath tub with a woman wearing a dog collar." She said, I frowned, "Wow, thats nice..." I laughed, not quite knowing what to say, "You're not the one who has to clean the tub." The woman eyed me, "That's a very good point." I smiled awkwardly, "I'll come back later." She said, hurrying out of the room, "No, no, no! Wait!" I called before she could get away, "Would you mind grabbing my bag from over there please?" Thankfully, she did as I asked and left the room, but it wasn't my bag, it was Emmett's.

I looked through it to see if there was anything I could use to escape, jackpot! A taser! This should stun him for a while, and then I can get the hell out of here! I hid the taser under my dress and then zipped the bag shut. I stood up from the bed and aimed to throw it exactly where it was before, I pulled on my restrained wrist, trying to get closer to my target.

I carefully threw the bag but it missed the end of the bed and hit the floor with a loud thud, "Oh!" I huffed and slapped my forehead with my hand, damn! The door of the bathroom suddenly opened, I quickly laid back down on the bed and crossed my ankles, looking everywhere but the bag, "What was that?" Emmett asked suspiciously, stood there half naked in a towel, "What sorry? What was what?" I asked, completely oblivious and trying extremely hard not to stare at his muscled arms or broad chest.

"...That?" He said, reffering to the noise, I sat up and shrugged, suddenly changing the subject, "Uh, listen, I have to go to the bathroom, could you please...?" I trailed off, gesturing to the metal cuff that was confining me to the bed, he grabbed the key to the handcuff, "How did _you_ sleep?" I asked, scowling up at him as he was releasing me, he looked at me, his face inches from mine, "Better than you." He grinned, "Jerk." I muttered back.

"Ow!" I suddenly cried as he pulled my wrist into an uncomfortable position, "Do you mind?" I asked as I stood up, "Sorry." He apologised half heartedly, I rolled my eyes and walked to the bathroom, hold on a second, was he following me? Nu-uh, not the plan! I need to figure out how I work this thing, then I'll tase him!

"What are you doing? Can I have some privacy please?" I asked him with a hand on my hip, "No, 'cos somethin' tells me I should frisk you." He said, eyeing me cautiously, "Oh, right, why? Do I look like I'm hiding a weapon between my breasts?" I said sarcastically, he stared at me for a moment, then he tried to peek down my dress, I gave him a look then walked into the bathroom, he tried to follow me again.

"Do you mind?" I asked, sounding annoyed so he would piss off, "Okay! Geez!" He said, backing off as I shut the door, thank god! I quickly pulled out the taser from under my dress and read the instructions down the side, "Max power button, put open and in direct contact with the skin, press button." I whispered as I practised zapping thin air, "Hey! Who are you talkin' to?" Emmett shouted from the other side of the door, "Nobody! Who would I be talking to in a bathroom?" I yelled back, hoping he wouldn't come in, "You know what? You're up to something! I'm coming in!" Oh shit. He's on to me! "No! I'm not done Emmett!" I shouted and moved into the corner as Emmett yanked open the door, well, I'll have to take my chance now.

Emmett stormed in, "Yeah, you're done!" He said, coming to grab me, but I zapped him in the neck before he could touch me. I squeaked as he fell to the floor, convulsing violently. I couldn't believe myself! I just zapped my ex husband in the neck! Oh well, the guilt will have to wait, I'm out of here!

I ran back into the bedroom and grabbed my bag and heels then ran out of the door and into the hallway where the elevators were, I pushed the button and impatiently waited for the doors to open, moments later the one across the hall opened and I rushed inside, slapping the button for the ground floor.

Just before the doors closed a man that I had never seen before glanced inside the elevator, staring at me, I gave him a strange look and frowned, but pushed it to the back of my mind, it was probably nothing anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK GUYS! :D<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Me here once again bringing you more of this wonderful story/movie type thing... :D**

**Disclaimer: Nope, nada, uh-uh. Don't own any part of this. :|**

**On with the chapter dude...**

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV:<strong>

After I escaped the hotel, I decided to call Gary and ask who signed off on the suicide. "Did you really jump bail?" He asked curiously, "Gary, I just need the name of the cop who signed off on the suicide." I said quickly as I rushed barefoot down the steps of the hotel, my heels and bag dangling in my free hand, "Okay, uh... Jasper Whitlock." I froze for a moment, "Jasper?" I cried, seriously?

"Are you _sure?_" I asked as I began running again, "I'm reading it right here." He confirmed, I sighed as my heart sunk, "Hey, do you know where Mike is?" He asked suddenly, "Why would I know that?" I said sharply, "I, uh, thought you two were together?" Gary questioned, I scowled, "We are _not _together! We made out _one_ time!" I argued loudly, "Oh, I meant 'together' on the suicide..." Gary said awkwardly, oh... "You made out with Mike?" He asked in disgust, ugh, I didn't blame him, I just rolled my eyes and hung up. This was turning into a habit.

I made it to the bottom of the steps then looked around, I had never been to this part of Atlantic City before, I turned my head and someone caught my eye, it was the same man who I saw from the elevator, he looked like he was looking for something, or someone... "Need a lift?" A guys voice said from behind me, I spun round and saw a boy on a bike attatched to a carriage, "Oh! Yes, I do!" I said hastily, eager to get away from this place.

I hopped in and set my bag and heels down, resting my head in my hands, "Ugh! What a nightmare." I said, "Don't get married." I advised him, digging my purse out of my bag, "Uh, I'm seventeen, I don't even have a girlfriend. I'm saving all my money for college." He said, I could hear the amusement in his voice, I opened my purse and I found there was no money. Emmett.

"Ugh!" I cried, "You know what, I just gave _all _of my money to my ex husband. I don't know how I'm gonna pay you." I admitted, the boy thought for a minute, "You could show me your boobs." He said innocently, my eyebrows raised, "Excuse me?" I asked, "Oh come on! I told you I don't have a girlfriend, gimme a break! Show me your boobs." He pleaded, I stayed silent for a moment, "Alright, pull over." I responded, "Are you serious?" He grinned then started pulling over, ha! Did he really think I was gonna do it? I had a plan up my sleeve...

"Watch out!" I shouted as I pedalled the bike through crowds of people, smiling in victory, "Come on! Bring it back! My boss is gonna kill me!" The guy shouted, running after me, "Show me your penis!" I screamed back, pedalling faster.

**EmPOV:**

I couldn't believe it! She actually tased me... Ow! She's good. Really good. She always manages to surprise me, I didn't know she had it in her. I mean, she had always been fiesty, and that's what I loved about her, but _tasing_ me? Come on!

I managed to pull myself up off of the bathroom floor and get changed back into my clothes so I could go after her again, there is no way in hell I am letting her get away. I then checked out my angry red mark in the mirror, jesus, that's nasty. I'm gonna arrest her for this. She's crazy to mess with a cop! Well... ex-cop...

I made it to my beloved Delta and pulled out of the parking lot and hit the streets, keeping a very close eye on the side walk and the roads, she couldn't be that far away.

Not long after I started driving I came across a bright yellow carriage not far in front, was that Rose? I caught a glimpse of the person pedalling, blonde hair, black dress, yep! That was definately her, only she would resort to using a bike as her get-away method anyway.

I caught up to her and honked the horn, "Taser this, baby." I hissed, then rammed the back of the carriage with my bumper, I heard her gasp and I laughed loudly, I bumped her for the second time and she squeaked, I started chuckling again.

She stopped and turned around, scowling at me, "Get in the car." I ordered firmly, she paused for a moment then hopped off the bike, "Come on!" I shouted to her sternly, warning her that I would catch her if she was planning on running off, she gave me a look then grabbed her bag and heels from the seat.

She slowly walked around to the passengers side, eyeing me carefully, I smiled as she reached for the door handle and reversed as she tried to open the door, that got her mad, I can't believe she fell for it! "Are you serious? Right now you're gonna do this?" She shouted as I laughed, "I promise, I promise! I won't do it again, come on." I said as I put the break on and gripped the steering wheel, haha prepare for round two!

Rosalie sighed and paused for a moment, then she started walking forward towards the door handle, watching me like a hawk. Just as she touched it I drove forward, she flipped! "I can't believe I was _ever _married to you!" She screamed, "I don't know why you keep fallin' for that old 'get in the car' trick!" I argued, looking her in the eyes.

She sighed softly and shook her head, then something caught her eye and she thoughtfully cocked her head to the side, "What?" I asked when she didn't respond to me, she put her hand over her mouth and shook her head again, oh not again, here come the water works! "Oh, what're you doing? I'm not buying it!" I sighed irritably as she sniffed, pathetic! "No." I refused, shaking my head and looking away, I could hear her quietly sobbing, when I glanced back tears were running down her cheeks, oh... "Shit, that's real." I muttered as I got out of the car, I began walking around to her.

"Rose," I began, stuck for words, "Come on, lets go." I said gently, she sniffled again and wiped her cheeks, I came to a stop a few feet away from her, not completely sure what to say, "Look, I was just foolin' around-" I started, but she cut in, "It's not because of you, jerk!" She cried and spun around, getting in to the car, I frowned in confusion and turned the opposite way, then I realised why she was crying.

Rose had seen a huge poster that was advertising 'Cupid's Cabin' which was where we had our honeymoon. Shit! How could I be so freakin' stupid?

I sighed and walked back around to the drivers side of my car, I climbed inside and shut the door, glancing at Rosalie. She had her legs up on the seat and was still sniffling and wiping at the tears with the back of her hand, I could be such an insensitive prick sometimes. I pushed it to the back of my mind and drove off.

**ThirdPersonPOV:**

Irene walked into the back room where Mike was still restrained, but instead of her minions following her, in came a 'doctor'.

"Oh thank god! A doctor! Sir, my leg, I think its broken and all I've eaten today is a dohnut." Mike groaned helplessly as the stranger set down his bag, the man was old and balding, he barely looked proffesional in his striped shirt and brown shorts.

He pulled out a big needle from his bag and took off the protetive plastic top, "Oh," Mike started nervously, "That is quite large." He said staring at the man, "You are a doctor, right?" He asked suddenly, his gaze flitting between Irene and the man, "Of course!" The man said, turning to Mike, "I'm the track med at Atlantic City race course!" Mike's eyes widened, "What?" He cried.

"He's very good," Irene commented suddenly, "He just put down one of our horses last week, I don't think it felt a thing." She smiled, "But I'm not a horse..." Mike whimpered desperately, "Well actually, in that case, it did feel it, a lot... Okay, you are gonna feel a massive pinch." The old guy smiled while Mike whimpered again, "But then your leg should feel just fine!" He added and walked closer to Mike with the huge needle in hand, "No! Wait! AAAARGH!" Mike screamed as the vet inserted the needle into Mike's neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Hm, a little short but oh well!<strong>

**Please, please, please review guys! Tell me what you think! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**OI OI OOOI! Guess who? Haha, yeah, its me here bringing you yet another super duper fantastico chapter! :P**

**Thanks so much for reviewing btw! Really means a lot! And by the way someone reviewed about cupids cabin being in this chapter? Sorry! It's not, but it's going to be in the next chapter or the chapter after that, so don't worry it's coming! :D**

**Disclaimer: Omg, thought you would have guessed by now but I'm just gonna say it anyway... no. -cries-**

**LET'S DO THIS! On with the chapter...**

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV:<strong>

"Oh come on! Is this really necessary?" I asked Emmett, he decided to handcuff me to the inside of the car again, now I can't even put on my sunglasses properly, "After 250 volts through my neck? You're lucky you're not back in the trunk! I feel like I got a hickey from jumper cables, I can arrest you for this." He announced.

I rolled my eyes, "Great! Do it, I dare ya. Oh wait! You'd have to be a _real_ cop, which by the way was the _single_ most attractive thing about you." I retorted, looking him dead in the eye, "I can go back to being a cop any time I want! You know that?" Emmett glared, "Yeah, right..." I muttered absentmindedly, my eye catching the rear view mirror, a strange black SUV was a few cars behind, why did I feel as though I've seen it before?

"You know why?" He asked, "Why?" I murmured again, staring at the car, "'Cos I'm good at it, thats why!" I ignored him and turned around to find the black SUV now behind us, "I'm sorry but I'll have to disagree with you." I said quickly, "Oh? And you're basing that on?" Emmett asked, smirking at me, "That's based on the fact that there is a black SUV that has been following us and you haven't even noticed!" I hissed, Emmett frowned and looked in the rear view mirror.

"Who says he's following us?" He finally said, I sighed, "Because it's the same one that I saw at Dunkin' Dohnuts when I went to meet Jimmy!" I said, "Did you know there are a million SUV's and twenty million Dunkin' Dohnuts, and _that's_ just in New Jersey!" Emmett defended, "Listen, there is a _very_ good chance that cops are involved in the story that I'm working on." I said seriously, "The suicide?" Emmett questioned, I sighed, "They may have grabbed Jimmy... Jimmy may have given 'em my name! They may wanna kill me!" I said shakily.

Emmett looked unconvinced, "You might think you're hot shit and everything, but I'm pretty sure the only person around here that wants to kill you, is me." He said, irritated, I turned my head to retort but instead I saw the black SUV pulling up at the side of us, the man inside looked strangely familiar... and he was pulling out a gun!

"Emmett! Look out!" I panicked and pressed down on the accelerator by accident, sending us into the mystery car who was now violently shooting at us, "Emmett!" I screamed again and ducked as he got out his gun and started shooting at the SUV, Emmett drove across the dirt and into the next lane, the man kept shooting from the other side and there was me screaming like an idiot.

"Why don't you ever listen to me!" I yelled as Emmett was still shooting loudly at the other car, I swore there was something going on! "I do listen to you!" He shouted back over the noise, "No you don't!" I cried, or else we wouldn't be in this fucking situation!

The guy kept shooting, missing me and Emmett by mere inches. The stranger then veered across the dirt and smashed back into Emmett's car, I screamed and ducked further down, praying we wouldn't over turn, "Oh my god!" I yelled and tried to sheild myself with my arms as we were battling, ramming into each others cars for dominance of the road, "Emmett!" I warned, suddenly pointing to an on coming car, we were going to crash!

Emmett swerved the opposite way and the black SUV went back over the dirt, out of the way of the on coming car, but it smashed through the fence and caught on something, causing it to flip in mid-air, the car smashed to the ground and rolled on it's side with a groan, crashing into a lamppost.

Holy shit! "Yes! I am so on to something!" I cried excitedly and went to sit up, a hiss escaped my lips as the metal cuff restrained me. I probably looked crazy right now, bouncing up and down after a shoot out where we almost died.

"Only you could be happy right now." Emmett growled, reloading his gun and getting out of the car, "Emmett! Don't you dare leave me here!" I shouted as he slammed the door of his car shut, he looked down at the door and his face fell, it was probably covered in bullet holes and dints, "Shit." He hissed, then ran off pointing his gun carefully at the over turned SUV, "Emmett! Get me out of here!" I called angrily, yanking furiously at the door.

God damn it!

**EmPOV:**

I ran from my dinted car with my gun in hand, my poor baby, she was seriously hurt. I am gonna shoot that jackass who did this. I could still hear Rose shouting me, ugh! Can't she pipe down? She needs to stay where she is. If that guy's still there this could cause another bust up, and if she's in the middle of it she could get hurt.

I slowed to a walk as I crossed the empty road. I came closer to the SUV and backed up against the trunk, listening for any sign of movement, my heart was pounding. I closed my eyes for a moment before spinning around and aiming my gun, expecting the guy to be stood there... but I found nothing, damn! He must've escaped already!

I suddenly heard a noise that came from the side of me, I quickly turned with my gun up, "Ah! _Jesus!_" Rosalie shouted as I pointed my gun at her, she had the inside of my car attatched to the handcuffs, great! I sighed in annoyance and let my gun down, "I told you to stay in the car!" I whispered loudly, glaring at her, "You are _not_ the boss of me!" She hissed back, "You're gonna pay for that." I muttered to her, but suddenly I heard a horn sound out from behind me and I turned around curiously, "Oh great! I owe you a nickle." She said sarcastically, I ignored her and watched as the guy that was in the SUV drag a woman out of her car then get in and drive away, "Shit." I muttered in defeat.

"What the hell have you got yourself into!" I asked in disbelief as I turned to face her, what the fuck was going on? "Oh, really? _Now_ you're interested?" Rose yelled, "Hell yeah! He shot at my car!" I shouted back, pointing at my baby, she gave me a death glare, "I told you someone was following me! Did you listen to me? No! Do you _ever_ listen to me?" She growled, freaking out, "You told me somebody jumped off a roof!" I said, she turned and faced me, well, more like faced my chest, "He worked for the NYPD_,_ in the evidence dipository, he was _afraid_ of heights, and its _still_ ruled as a suicide? Come on!" She cried incredulously as I shoved my gun in the back of my jeans, "Come on, you can tell me all about it on the way to jail." I said, grabbing her arm and taking her back to the car.

"You can't be serious." She muttered darkly, "Oh, you wanna bet?" I asked, she suddenly jerked out of my grip, "Jasper signed the report." She admitted, looking me in the eyes, "... What?" Was all I could say. Was she fucking serious?

"Jasper was the one who signed off on the suicide. The-" I cut her off, how could she say that? "Watch yourself, okay? Very, _very_ thin ice here." I warned her, "He is _my_ friend too." She stared at me, "What is this?" I flipped out, "A nice, friendly accusation?" I asked sharply, "No!" She retorted, "This is not an accusation! This is simply connecting the dots!" I glared down at her, "No. This is about you caring about someone, then all of a sudden, no warning, you don't care about 'em anymore, then you're out the door!" I argued hotly, Rose shook her head and smiled, "This is not about us, Emmett." I stared at her in disbelief for a moment.

"... Jazz walked you down the aisle!" I shouted, "I know that!" She cried, "And I will be _heartbroken!_ But I am not gonna stand around with my head in the sand!" She argued desperately, "I know exactly where your head is," I muttered, walking past her to the SUV, "And it ain't in the sand." She looked at me in confusion, "What are you doing?" She asked as I opened the trunk, "I'm gonna find this prick, and when I do I'm gonna prove Jasper innocent and show you exactly what loyalty looks like." I vowed.

**RPOV:**

"No VIN number, no registration, yeah, this guy was definately a pro." Emmett called, "Well, I got a Starbuck's cup with the name 'James' on it." I announced proudly from the inside of the over-turned SUV, "Maybe its not his cup." Emmett suggested, grabbing something from out of the trunk, "That all you got?" He asked, "More than you've got, co-jack!" I shouted, throwing the cup at him, "I got these." He said, gesturing to the golf clubs and smiling, "Hah, why does it matter that he plays golf?" I asked, looking around inside the cab for anymore clues.

"Well, you see, I don't think he does." Emmett said thoughtfully, "These clubs have barely been used, plus, they're lefties, the guy who shot at us was a righty." He shook his head, "Not to mention the fact that all the pockets are empty." I climbed out of the car, "So?" I asked, "There is not a golfer in the world that doesn't have tee's or golf balls or shoes, you name it." I frowned at looked at the bag, seeing a tag, "Then why is he a member of The Castle Hill country club?" I asked, smiling.

Emmett thought for a moment, "That, is a good question." He sighed, "That is why I asked it." I responded, "For once, that was actually a good question." He added, smiling down at me, I smiled proudly back.

* * *

><p><strong>IYA.<strong>

**I LOVELOVELOVE REVIEWS! **

**Just saying...**


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO! **

**Alrightaaaaaaay, it is I. Here. Again. With chapter nine... Obviously... Thank's soooooo much for alerting and reviewing the story! I'm taking the advice into consideration and shizzz so thanks! Oh and sorry for the wait. :P**

**Disclaimer: ERGH. NO. **

**ON WITH IT!**

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV:<strong>

We decided to drive to the country club to check it out, it took us around fifteen minutes to get there, the place was huge. There was a big, elegant house with acres of land surrounding it, you could hear children and adults bustling behind the house, it was probably some fourth of july party.

Emmett parked the car and a valet popped out of no where, Emmett handed the guy the keys and we began to walk into the building, "Alright, here's the deal," I began, "We're interested in becoming members of the club, and we're friends with John." I said, slipping my sunglasses back into my bag.

"John who?" Emmett asked quietly, "... Just say John, they never ask for a last name." I said, hoping they wouldn't, "Clever." Emmett commented, "Thank you. Works everytime." I smiled brightly.

"Alright, you have to come up with an occupation." I informed him, he looked at me, "Why can't I just say the one that I have?" He asked, "A bounty hunter? Come on, we're trying to get into a private club! Not a tractor pull." I rolled my eyes.

We made it to reception and was met by a blonde lady dressed from head to toe in red. Red scarf, red lipstick, red dress and red heels. She looked us up and down as I asked her about joining the club, "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! The club is closed today for a private event for members only, its the fourth of july!" She smiled, then ignorantly walked away.

I took one look at Emmett then spun around, "Is it? It's already the fourth honey!" I said dramatically while Emmett sighed, playing along, "I can't believe it honey." He said, mimicking my tone, "Well honey! Neither can I, see the thing is, uh, John actually said it would be alright if we stopped by today." I lied casually, the woman stopped, "John...?" She questioned for his last name, "He's a member here." I smiled dazzlingly, "You know John!" I continued when she didn't reply, "Everybody knows John!" Emmett added, hamming it up, "Big John?" I asked, gesturing with my hand how tall he was, but I didn't even know, he wasn't real.

"I'm actually the membership director here and I don't believe we have a single member named John!" The lady shook her head, "That's weird, honey." I turned to Emmett after a few moments, "This never fails." He whispered in confusion, "Oh wait!" The woman shouted in realisation, we both snapped our heads in her direction, "Do you mean Jack Willet? They call him Jack but I _think_ his real name's John..." She said, "Yes! Big John Jack Willet!" I suddenly agreed, completely out of my mind, "Yeah, Big John, how could I forget." Emmett laughed, "After all the years that John and I worked together, I forget that people still call him Jack." Emmett smiled, "Oh! You're also in the senate?" The woman grinned, oh shit, "Yes." Emmett smiled, keeping it cool, "Which state?" She asked, shit, shit, shit.

"Oklahoma..." I began, "Kansas..." Emmett said at the same time.

It came out something like 'Kanhoma', fuck.

I resisted the urge to bury myself while Emmett just smiled like an idiot, "Well..." The woman began, we're dead, "What a pleasure, senator." Yes! "And Mrs Cullen." I smiled at the lady and rested my head on Emmett's shoulder, it felt weird being called Mrs Cullen...

"Let me find someone who will give you the grand tour, lucky us, another celebrity at Castle Hill!" She announced, I smiled, trying to act cocky, "I'm actually a former model." The womans eyebrows raised, "Really? How long ago was that?" She asked, what? I do _not_ look old! I'm twenty five for gods sake! Emmett smirked discreetly and I glowered, "Why don't you uh, just find that person that will be giving us the tour." I said with a tight smile, stabbing her with my eyes. Emmett coughed to hide another laugh.

"Just stay right here... I'll be back in two shakes." The woman smiled, giving me another once over, I huffed and Emmett began laughing out loud as she turned the corner, I slapped him hard in the chest.

**EmPOV:**

We made it outside before the guide found us, I was still struggling to compose my face from earlier, Rose looked like she was about to kill that other chick! It was a little unfair though, Rose was pretty much model material. She was slim with stunning long legs and flawless features... The other chick was probably jealous, but I had no time to think about that now, we had to catch this 'James' guy.

"Alright," Rose began as we walked through the busy gardens, it was filled with kids and adults, it looked like some kind of fun fair, "Lets split up, I'll take the tennis court to the pool and you take the golf course." She said, looking around curiously, "Oh, what? You're just gonna run around asking people if they know someone called James?" I asked her, yeah, I don't think that would work very well...

"Well, do you have a better idea?" She asked, looking up at me with her eyebrow raised, "Learn from me honey, you wanna know every dirty little thing that goes on in the country club? You gotta ask the right people." I smiled slyly, "Who would that be?" She inquired, her hand was now on her hip, "The caddys." I responded, making my way over to a group in the back corner dressed in white.

"Hey there!" I greeted, Rose was tagging along behind me, they nodded and smiled in acknowlegement, I came to a stop in front of them, "Say, do any of you guys know a man named James?" I asked, all of them shook their heads, apart from a guy sat the furthest away from me, he had to be in his teens. Seconds later he jumped up and dashed over the wall, "Hey," Rose began, her eyebrows knitted in confusion, "Is that...?" She asked, pointing at the guy who ran, I sighed and took after him, "Emmett!" Rosalie shouted, I ignored her and focused on catching the kid, he was pretty fast.

He crossed the large golf course and I followed him, then suddenly I was attacked by a herd of golf balls, argh! People from up the hill were smacking them down here, they missed me by centimetres but it slowed me down, I was losing him, then I heard Rose's voice from behind me, "Need a little help, senator?" She asked playfully, I turned around, I found she had nabbed a golf cart, I jogged along side it, "The kids got ten years on me!" I breathed, "Oh come on, get in the cart!" She called, "Only if you let me drive!" I tried to reason with her, "What? What's that supposed to mean?" She asked incredulously, "You're a sucky driver!" I said, I heard her gasp, "Pfft! I am not a sucky driver, I'm a great driver!" She retorted, "We don't have time for this! Just get in here!" She shouted, patting the white leather seat, I rolled my eyes and grabbed the roof of the cart then swung in without her stopping.

We drove further down the hill and he was no where in sight, "How could we lose him?" Rose asked, slowing the cart down and scanning the course with her blue eyes, "He knows the course better than we do!" I said, I turned my head and saw a caddy casually walking past groups of golfers, he looked pretty familiar, bingo! "There." I pointed, Rose nodded and sped up.

He saw us coming towards him and his eyes widened, he then made another break for it over the hill, Rose pushed the pedal down further and we were catching up to the kid, we flew over the hill as we were going that fast, "Woah... Emmett! We're going too fast!" Rosalie squeaked, "Just stay with him! I'm gonna get him!" I said as we were heading for the lake, the cart was pretty much uncontrollable now, we were so close to the guy now, oh the hell with it!

I launched myself out of the cart and managed to grab the kid and we both fell into the murky lake, ugh! Moments later I heard the cart crash into the water, Rose appeared from behind it and grabbed onto the bar, "_THAT_ WAS NOT MY FAULT!" She screamed, referring to her driving, I rolled my eyes and gripped the kids shirt tightly, "I don't know anything! The drugs, the cash, I don't know anything about it!" He squealed, "Haha, I didn't ask about the drugs or the money." I said smugly, "Good! 'Cos I don't know anything! I'm just a caddy!" He said as I dragged him towards Rose, "Well then why were you running?" Rosalie asked fiercely, "I'm just a kid saving for college." He snorted, I smiled and pushed his head down into the water, he came back up a few seconds later, spluttering.

"Fine! A jet-ski! I'm saving for a jet-ski!" He cried, I sighed, "Who's James?" I asked, "Look. All I know is he plays here as a guest with a couple of big shots every three or four months. But the dude doesn't know the difference between a wedge and a ping pong paddle." He snickered on the last part, "What's his last name?" I demanded, "I don't know! I don't know anything about him!" The kid shrugged and his voice rose higher, I growled in annoyance, "Why don't you use your college brain and think!" I shouted and dunked his head back in the water for a few seconds then pulled him up forcefully, "Look, you can drown me if you want to, I'm not gonna know his last name! Oh, and he's a big tipper, sometimes a hundred bucks." I frowned as I gathered that he was telling the truth.

"And he got me this." The kid added, opening up his shirt to reveal a tattoo on his chest, what the fuck? "He got you a tattoo?" Rosalie asked in disbelief, "When my girlfriend dumped me, yeah. He sent me to this place in uh, Queens," He responded, "Blue Ink!" He suddenly blurted, "I dunno, maybe he owns it or something." He shrugged.

I smiled slyly with the new information I was getting, I nodded at Rose and pulled the kid out of the way so we could get out of the lake.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! :)<strong>

**Pretty please review? :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Helloooooooo, I bring to you guys the long-awaited chapter ten of The Bounty Hunter! Sorry about that, my laptop charger broke unfortunately, so I'm now using my cousins. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this movie or any characters. -.-**

**ONNNN WITH IT! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV:<strong>

After that little incident, Emmett and I were left dripping in smelly lake water and we'd been banned from the club, I was pretty sure that the kid had been fired too, you had to admit it was kind of fun though... When we were leaving they were still trying to get the golf cart out of the lake.

We were escorted by security back to Emmett's Delta and we happily left the club. I managed to find the number for the tattoo parlour and Emmett called them to see if James actually worked there, "Hey, lemme speak to James." He began calmly, a voice spoke from the phone and Em suddenly smiled at me, "We got 'em." He whispered, an idea suddenly formed in my head, "Tell them Walter Lilly called!" I said in a hushed tone, he nodded, "Tell him Walter Lilly called, alright?" He asked, then swiftly hung up and slipped his cell back in the pocket of his damp jeans.

I smiled, "Very nice work, detective." I smiled playfully as I tied my damp hair up, "Hey, uh, you got some..." He trailed off suddenly, smirking and looking at my neck, "What?" I questioned, turning to face him, "It's uh, on your neck, its-" My eyes widened, "What? What is it?" I asked frantically, "It's a pond scum!" Emmett laughed, trying to get words in, "Get it off, get it off! Emmett its not funny! Just get it off!" I cried as he laughed louder, "Alright, calm down, calm down..." He said as he gently removed the weed from my neck, "Ugh! Where else is it?" I groaned as I rubbed my neck roughly, feeling extremely dirty. I urgently needed a shower.

"It's here, look!" Emmett taunted me with the scum in his hand, I grimaced, "Just get it out of the car!" I said, shoving his arm away from me, "I think I'm gonna keep it, press it in a book to remember the special day we just had." He chuckled, I gave him a look, "Yeah, you joke Emmett, but just look at us! We are _this_ close to solving a murder that nobody even knows thats happened!" I piped up as he flicked the weed out of the car, suddenly, the shrill ring of Emmett's phone interrupted us.

"Speak of the devil." He muttered as he looked at the caller I.D, Jasper? I raised my eyebrow and listened as Emmett answered the call, "Hey Jasper, whats up?" He greeted, I heard Jasper's southern accent coming loudly and urgently from the phone, "You need to get off the road, and I mean now." Yeah, no shit.

Emmett shifted in his seat as he answered, "Yeah, this holiday traffics uh, a real bitch..." He answered coolly, "Half of New Jersey is lookin' for you! The other half is lookin' for your ex-wife, who is apparently a wanted felon for what I have no idea!" I stiffened at what Jasper was saying, people were looking for us? And I was now a wanted felon? Things just seem to be getting better...

"So much for what happens in Jersey, stays in Jersey, huh Jazz?" Emmett tried to joke, Jasper then said something that I couldn't comprehend, and Emmett looked uncomfortable, "What?" I quickly asked, what did he say...? Emmett ignored me and carried on, "Look, Jasper, maybe you and I should meet for a beer, you know, talk about old times." I frowned in confusion, what was he talking about? I strained to hear for Jasper's reply but I failed, Emmett then slowly hung up.

"What?" I asked urgently, "He said that we should get off the road, and I believe 'em." He sighed, I almost laughed, "We are... In the middle of no-where." We were driving through a long, winding road bordered with trees, there weren't really many houses around and I really didn't recognise this place at all. "You know what? I know exactly where we are." Emmett smirked, I frowned at him, wondering what he was getting at...

A few minutes later, I was stood in front of the place that I was never expecting to be stood in front of in a million years, ever. _Cupid's Cabin_.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this is short and I'm sorry! I hope you're all still enjoying it though. :)) <strong>

**I plan to add on some extra bits at the end to make the story longer. :D**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK GUYS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yo yo yo, aaaaaaaaaall yooooooooou sucker mc's ain't got nothin' on me, all my grades all my lines you can't TOUCH Kevin G, I'm a mathlete, but nerd is preferred but forget what ya heard I'm like James Bond the third, shashashaken not stirred I'm Kevin Gnapooooor, the G's silent when I sneak in ya door, makin' love to your woman on the bathroom floor, I don't play it like shaggy, you'll know it was me, cos next time you see her she'll be like 'oooooooh Kevin G!' ****And I didn't just memorise the rap from Mean Girls... ;D Hahahah I'm sad. :P**

**ANYWAY! Chapter eleven of the fic is up! Enjoy peeps!**

**Disclaimer: Boooooooo no, I don't own any of these wonderful characters, or even the plot... **

**ON WIV IT...**

* * *

><p><strong>EmPOV:<strong>

I drove my beloved, now beat up, Delta down the same little road as I did almost two years ago, that long?

I actually missed this place, the happy memories of me and Rose came flooding back... Damn. I pushed them aside and parked up. Rosalie froze as she realised where we were, her expression said it all, "... _Really?_ Here? And we couldn't have driven _five _more minutes to find a motel?" Rose asked me seriously as we began walking to the entrance of Cupid's Cabin.

I may have made a pretty stupid decision but at least no one would find us here. I didn't want us to be in another bust up.

"At least we'll be safe here until we can figure out what's what." I reasoned as I swung my heavy bag over my shoulder, "Do you think they'll remember us?" Rose looked up at me curiously, I smirked, "Are you kiddin'? Do you know how many honeymooners they've had since us?" I muttered as I knocked on the door of the huge homey-looking cabin, it hadn't changed much at all.

The wooden door opened to reveal a small woman dressed in colourful clothes, I definately recognized her, it was Dawn who owned the place, she was nice but kinda eccentric, and it scared me, "Hi, can I help y-" Her sentence was cut short as she realised who it was, oh no, "Wait... It can't be! Edmund, Edmund! Come quick!" She shouted and stepped outside to take a good look at us, I smiled and sighed, "Looks like they remember us..." I muttered to Rose, "Hmmm, you think?" She murmured back and put on a fake grin.

A tall, large grey-haired man walked around the corner, his aged face lit up as he saw us, yup, I remember him too, neither of the couple had changed, they were still the happy, bubbly people that I knew.

"They steal my beating heart!" He said dramatically, placing a hand on his chest, jesus... "Listen," He began, placing an arm around his wifes shoulder, "We get a lot of young married's here, but you two! I mean, have we ever had a couple more madly in-love than these two?" A strange feeling stirred in the pit of my stomach as he was talking... _What the fuck?_ Was I freakin' falling in love with Rose again? I can't. I have a fucking job to do, and a silly emotion getting in the way of it wasn't exactly going to help me.

I blanked my expression and glanced at Rose, I could tell she was upset, her normal 'guarded' expression had melted away, leaving her helpless. Pretty much like myself. Ugh, this is insane! I shouldn't have brought her here.

Edmund and Dawn didn't notice our little look as they were still going on about our 'visit', "We still talk about you two, honest to betsy! You're still our Cupid's Couple Cabin!" Her husband laughed at her mistake, "Cupid's Cabin Couple!" She corrected with a bright smile on her face, Rose and I laughed quietly, "Come on in, lets find you two a nice room." Edmund smiled warmly at us both, they disappeared back into the cabin and Rose followed, giving me a soft smile, her first real smile in almost two days. I forgot how beautiful she looked when she smiled, even if she was covered in pond water and smelled like a rat... _Argh, fucking pull it together, Cullen._

"Welcome back!" Dawn said excitedly as we walked down the hallway, "Wow..." Rose breathed, her blue eyes wandering everywhere. Nope, it hadn't changed a bit, all of the pine furniture was still in place, hundreds of pictures hung all over the walls and they still had the same shiny wooden flooring too. Everything was so light and open, the breeze calmed my nerves a little. A voice inside my head suddenly kicked my ass for feeling nervous, why was I nervous anyways?

"So, its been what... two years?" Edmund asked in disbelief, I decided to go along with it, "Two years? Has it?" I shook my head, "I mean, I don't even remember..." Rose laughed with surprise, Dawn suddenly piped up, "So you came back for your anniversary!" She said, bouncing up and down in excitement, Rose and I smiled awkwardly and nodded, deciding to go along with it, well, I couldn't exactly say, 'I kidnapped my ex-wife to take her to jail, and then the next thing we know is we gotta hide here 'cos a crazy jackass wants us dead'...

"I do have to ask you my favourite question," Dawn started, uh-oh, "How do you keep your romance alive?"

_Silence..._

I quickly thought of something to break the awkward quietness of the room, "... Well, I gotta tell you that, um, I'm not naturally a romantic kinda guy..." I started, thinking on my feet, "Uh-huh, true, he's not." Rose rubbed it in, "I don't tend to go for cards of flowers..." I began again, ignoring Rose, "Or gifts of any kind," She interrupted for the second time, smiling sweetly, damn her.

"If its your birthday, Emmett thinks the best surprise is the gift of nothing." Edmund and Dawn laughed, if she's gonna play dirty, then so am I, "And you'd probably have to put a gun to Rose's head here to actually get her to say 'I love you'." I said seriously, and from the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie scowl at me, I smiled smugly as Dawn and Edmund laughed again.

Dawn suddenly stopped laughing and I could tell she was probably gonna say something crazy again, "Well, that is true love." _What?_ Definately crazy... I took a quick glance at Rose to find that she was chewing on her bottom lip, her face pretty much unreadable.

"She's right! People know each others faults, weaknesses..." Edmund began, but Dawn interrupted, "And that makes them love each other all the more." She finished his sentence softly, _don't look at Rose, don't look at Rose_... Damnit! I'm looking at Rose. She was looking back at me too. But it wasn't a scowl or a glare like I expected, it was softer, pfft, I freakin' _have_ to be seeing things. I need a lie down.

Edmund suddenly sniffed the air and grimaced, "Ugh, I think the cesspool's packed up again." He rolled his eyes and turned to leave, Dawn suddenly stopped him, "Uh honey, I think it's them, their a little stinky..." She said in a playful whisper, oops... "Well, actually, we-we crashed into a pond..." Rosalie admitted, half amused, half embarrassed.

I almost laughed at the sight, "She was driving." I added, smirking, she gave me a look and I smiled sweetly back, "Oh my goodness! You two!" Was Dawn's response, half scolding us, she immediately took us both by the shoulder and began leading us to the stairs, "Well, lets get you nice and settled then you can come back down for dinner." She said kindly, "And lets get those clothes popped in the wash and we'll have them back by bed time." Edmund added, "Thanks." Rose smiled and started walking up the stairs.

From the corner of my eye I could see Dawn staring at my neck, "Excuse me sweetheart but, what happened to your neck?" She asked and pointed to the hickey-like burn, ah, that noticeable? Rose is gonna pay for that shit.

I leaned forward, "She _tasered_ me." I said, pointing an accusing thumb in Rosalie's direction, Dawn stared at me for a second before bursting out in to hysterical giggles, from the corner of my vision I saw Rosalie roll her eyes at me as she walked upstairs.

Dawn handed me the key to our room and happily sent me on my way, geez, she reminded me of my grandma in so many ways.

**RPOV:**

Gah. Stupid Emmett implying my driving skills are shit. He was the one who told me to keep up! It's not my fault I lost control of the golf cart! My driving skills are excellent, thank you very much!

Why did he bring me here anyway? _Cupid's Cabin?_ Seriously? The place where we had our honeymoon?

Hm, he probably did want to keep us safe, but it was just making me feel worse. The things that Dawn and Edmund mentioned about how people know each others faults and weaknesses just makes them love each other even more... Why on earth did that get to me so much?

Do I _love_ Emmett Cullen?

No. No, no, no! Surely I couldn't. This man was taking me to jail and he hates me, and I hate him... Well, I'm _supposed_ to hate him... What am I talking about? I do! But why does a certain feeling keep niggling at me so much? Emmett was a total jackass throughout our 'married life', so how could I love him now? Wait... Maybe he feels the same?

Haha, yeah, _right_. How could I think that? He's self centered, arrogant and a total pig! He brags about getting laid too, not that I'm jealous, its just damn annoying! He doesn't even give a second thought about me.

_He's doing this to keep you safe, to protect you, how can you say he doesn't think about you?_ A voice from inside my head critisized me.

Ugh, I'm getting a headache! I shook my head and continued up the stairs with Emmett a heart beat behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed it! :) <strong>

**Rose and Emmett have finally figured out that they loooooove each other. ;D And I know... :| A little bit short again :P ****But it's dinner next! Things heat up a little... ;D **

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE PEOPLE!**


	12. Update!

**Hey guys! I am soooo sorry for not uploading anything for like a year! -_- **

**I promise I'm gonna get this story up and running again, this year has been full of coursework and exams and unfortunately that meant that I had to put my story on hold! :( **

**The next chapter should be up in the next few weeks!  
>Thanks guys! <strong>

**Chloe x**


End file.
